Adventures of Gold Roger
by DarkKnight2000
Summary: This is a Fan-Fiction that follows the story of The King of The Pirates, Gol D. Roger, where he gathers his own crew, and sets off on a new adventure. Author's Note: This is not a fan theory or predictions to what Roger's past was like, so no guarantee i'll use all the information we know about Roger. Any Constructive Criticism is welcome.
1. The Journey Starts

In the middle of an Archipelago full of trees and bubbles, one small building with a green dome at the top, with a sign saying "Shakky's Rip-off Bar", an old man with silver hair and a face full of scars, with a small silver goatee, wearing round glasses, a white robe and under it a light brown shirt, with dark purple pants, the man was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the bar.

sitting on the couch was an Octopus Fishman, with stripped dark red and gold t-shirt and shorts, the Octopus cut the silence saying "You never told me about your adventures on the greatest pirate crew man, and fishman, has ever known, Roger Pirates."

The Old Man looked at him with a nostalgic smile, "It's a very long story, don't you have anything to do ?" said the man, chuckling, "Come on, stop being Lazy and tell me already, i've been asking you this question for the past couple of years, and every time, you try to avoid it" said the Fishman in protest.

The Old Man laughed, "Okay, you got me there, kid. i guess i have no choice but to tell you then, eh ?" said the man, "it all started on this day."

* * *

"Whoa !" said a black-haired young man with black open shirt and blue pants, playing with his straw hat, standing on the shore of an island, across a ship with a man on it with blonde hair, white shirt with blue flowers and dark green pants, the man was drinking a can of, presumably, booze.

"Hey That's a Nice Ship you got there !" said the man with the Straw Hat in excitement, "Thanks, but it's not exactly mine, but rather i stole it after my house burned down." replied the blonde man.

"Oh Yeah ? and What's your Name ?" asked Straw-Hat, "Rayleigh." replied the blonde haired man, "My Name is Roger ! it's destiny ... meeting you, i say." said Straw-Hat, with a big green on his face.

"Oh Yeah ?" said Rayleigh, "How About we team up, and turn this whole world upside down !" said Roger, "huh ? ... and i thought i dark too much." said Rayleigh in sarcasm, he then laughed, "haha, I Dunno who you're and what you're selling, but i'm not interested."

"Come on, you got a good thing going here, your ship might be small, but if we handle it right, i bet it could even survive a storm, we could conquer the seas in this thing, Let's Set Sail !" said Roger, "What do you mean 'we ?", I just met you half a minute ago, why don't you get your own damn boat." said Rayleigh, refusing the offer.

"One of these days you're gonna look back at this and realize it was the beginning of the greatest adventure ever known, hahahaha." said Roger, finishing the conversation with a laugh, before jumping in the boat.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Alright, That ends the first chapter, it may be too small, but this is just the beginning, so don't worry, future chapters will be longer !

* * *

 **Roger Pirates**

 **1.** Gol D. Roger | Captain

 **2.** Silvers Rayleigh | First Mate


	2. Scopper Gaban

**East Blue Seas**

After Roger and Rayleigh set sail, Rayleigh decided to see how this plays out, he then turned to Roger, "So ... Roger, was it ? what's your full name ?" asked Rayleigh, "Oh, My Bad, my name is Gol D. Roger" said Roger, introducing himself, "isn't that ironic ? my name is Silvers Rayleigh !" said Rayleigh laughing, Roger laughed too, "So, where are your other Crewmates ?" asked Rayleigh, "Crewmates ? i guess only have you, hahaha" said Roger, ending it with a laugh, "you're hopeless ... why do you want to be a pirate, anyways ?" asked Rayleigh, Upon hearing this, Roger took off his hat and stared at it for a few seconds, he then put it back on his head, "I Guess you could say i made a promise to someone." said Roger with a big grin on his face.

"Promise? and what exactly did you promise this 'someone' ?" asked Rayleigh in curiosity, "That I'll become a legendary pirate known across the seas, to sail the grand line, and obtain everything the World has to offer, to be the most free man in the world." said Roger in excitement, "interesting, well i don't have a dream or whatsoever, i have particularly no reason to live, so perhaps i'll find one on this Journey." said Rayleigh.

after an hour of sailing, "So, what do we call this ship ?" asked Rayleigh, breaking the silence, "Hmm, that's a good one, How about The Treasure Chest ?" suggested Roger, "Hahaha, That's a Good one, i guess we'll keep that until we find a better name." said Rayleigh laughing.

"We've been sailing for hours now, why didn't we come across any island." said Roger in boredom, "Well, the first thing we need, is to get new crew members, and i know exactly the man for this job, so we're going to get him." explained Rayleigh, "and who exactly is this man ?" asked Roger, "An Old friend of mine ... Scopper Gaban." said Rayleigh.

* * *

 **Conomi Islands |** **Cocoyashi Village**

After another hour of sailing, they arrived at a group of Islands, resting on one of them is a village full of tangerine trees and green landscape, "Whoa, what a Beautiful Island that is !" said Roger in excitement, finally about to start his first journey, but his joy was killed by a Large Sea King appearing in front of them, but none of the two men were scared at all, "say, Rayleigh, i never got to ask you if you can fight." said Roger with a grin on his face, "i was gonna say the same." said Rayleigh, continuing the friendly bickering, Rayleigh jumped in the air, and did a 360, then kicked the monster in the face sending it back into the water, "Nice one !" said Roger, praising his skills, but another sea king appeared in front of him, "now it's my turn !" said Roger with his trademark grin, "Now, Gum Gum ..." screamed Roger, he stretched his arms to the back to Rayleigh's shock, "Bazooka !" he then stretched them back to the front, hitting the sea king, sending him flying away, "You're not too bad yourself" said Rayleigh smiling, Finally, the ship drops anchor, and the 2 men stepped on the island, "So, where can we find this Scopper guy ?" asked Roger, "why, ofcourse he goes to one place." said Rayleigh, smiling.

Meanwhile at a Local Bar, a man with a long ponytail is sitting, wearing round sunglasses, wearing a blue shirt with only 1 button done, the rest undone, and light brown zebra stripped pants, "So, Lovely Lady, do you wanna go wild tonight ?" said the man, flirting with the female bartender, but the answer to his question was seemingly no, as the woman replied with a slap, "Whoa, i love wild kittens." said the man, ignoring the slap and continuing flirting.

the door to the bar opens, and comes from it Rayleigh, beihind him was Roger, "Scopper Gaban, long time no see, i see you're still getting rejected by women." said Rayleigh sarcastically, "What The Hell are you doing here, Rayleigh, you think i forgot about the last wildin' time we met ?" said Gaban in anger, "... what happened last time ?" asked Rayleigh in confusion, proceeding alongside Roger to sit next to the angry man, "You told me that your overheard this woman saying that she wanted to go wild." said Gaban, "and ?" asked Rayleigh, "She was The Mayor's Wife !" shouted Gaban in anger, causing everyone else in the bar to look at him, "What are you looking at, it's none of your business, idiots" shouted Gaban at the customers, making them look away, "That was three years ago tho." said Rayleigh.

Gaban started to get calmer, as he left the bottle of sake on the table and took out his smoking pipe, "well, i can't blame you i guess, but the mayor of this place is on really bad terms with me, too bad i can't do anything about it." said Gaban, looking down, "Why is that, you are pretty tough, we used to trained together as kids, i guess you lost it." said Rayleigh chuckling, "Shut the wild up or i'm gonna go wild on you !" said Gaban in anger, "you see, he's a relative to a Marine, but he's a weakling tho, i'd like to punch him in his stupid face !" said Gaban in anger, "i'm not concerned about myself, i can take care of them marines, but the innocent people of this village, they'll be in big trouble if i decide to make this move, that bastard Konatsu." said Gaban, slamming his fish on the table, "sorry for you, man." said Rayleigh, sad for his friend, "say, Gaban, who's this Marine he's related to ?" asked Rayleigh, "It's Rear Admiral Onigumo." said Gaban.

"Rear Admiral Onigumo ? you mean the leader of all Marine Forces here in the East Blue ?!" exclaimed Rayleigh, "Yup, that's him, we're wilded." said Gaban. "So, what makes him a bad man ?" asked Rayleigh, "he has been terrorizing the village for the past 5 years, imprisoning villages here and there for the slightest reasons, taking even some of them as slaves, and ..." said Gaban, but before he could continue, "okay, that's enough, i get it, he's power-crazed." said Rayleigh, cutting him.

"Alright, Let's Kick Konatsu's butt." said Roger, finally breaking his silence, but he only received a punch from Rayleigh, "Were you even listening, dumbass ?" shouted Rayleigh, "Geez, calm down, did you forget ? we're Pirates, we can't be held back by some marines, they're gonna come after us sooner or later, you know !" said Roger, making Rayleigh calm down, "i guess you're right !". Gaban looked at Rayleigh in confusion asking "Who is this guy anyways, Rayleigh ?". "Who, me ? I'm Gol D. Roger, his Captain !" said Roger replying for his First Mate, "Captain ? what the hell is all of this about ?" asked Gaban in confusion, "Oh, i forgot to tell you Gaban, i have nothing better to do, so i became a pirate with this hyperactive knucklehead right there, and we came to recruit you." explained Rayleigh, "sounds good to me, but i can't leave this town, who knows what will this Konatsu guy do next, but if he's planning something funny, i'll be there to stop him." said Gaban, explaining his position.

Roger then stands up, adjusting his straw hat, "Alright then, Scopper Gaban, you're my new crew member !" shouted Roger in excitement. "what the hell is wrong with you ? i literally just said i refuse your invitation, go away !" said Gaban in anger, "i refuse your refusal." said Roger with a grin on his face, "That makes no sense !" said Gaban, getting even more angrier, "so, that Konatsu guy is stopping you from joining me, eh ? fair enough." said Roger in determination, walking away from the bar, Rayleigh looked at him in confusion, "well, i guess i'll follow him to see what he's up to." said Rayleigh, he then followed Roger wherever he's going.

Roger arrives at the tallest building in the village, which looks like a small palace, which is too luxurious compared to the rest of the village, Rayleigh followed him without saying a word, Roger then looked up, "Konatsu !" Screamed Roger in anger, shocking both Rayleigh and Gaban, who is watching at a distance, "that idiot." said Gaban, finally, a blonde young handsome man wearing a formal black suit came out of the balcony, "did someone call my name ?" asked Konatsu, "Yup, that'd be me." said Roger carelessly, "what do you want, lowly street rat." said Konatsu, looking down at Roger, "Nothing." said Roger with a grin on his face, Roger extended his arms to the back, "Gum Gum ... Bazooka !", Roger then extended his arms towards Konatsu, sending him through the building, flying away.

The Marines noticed this, "What The Hell, did he just punch Lord Konatsu ?", "he has a devil fruit !", "Rear Admiral Onigumo will kill us !", "Capture Straw Hat, his blonde friend and Gaban" shouted different marines in worry, "Why me ?!" exclaimed Gaban in anger, "because we saw you with that blonde man before." said one of the Marines, "dammit, Rayleigh, you got me in trouble again, can't you just go away ?!" exclaimed Gaban, "it's not my fault this time ... I guess it partially is, since i chose to follow that dumbass, hahaha." said Rayleigh, laughing, Gaban stepped next to the other two men, "i guess i have no choice but to join you, after all, i'm a wanted man now." said Gaban with a grin on his face.

The marines waste no time and charge at the three men to capture them, "Gum Gum ... Gatling !" said Roger, punching different marines with very high speed, Rayleigh takes out his sword and slashes through a couple of marines, one crosses swords with him, while another one tries to sneak on him from behind, Rayleigh kicks the one behind him, then elbows the one crossing swords with him, Gaban takes out his slingshot and shoots different marines, some of them manage to get closer to him, so he simply kicks and punches them away, after a few minutes, they managed to defeat all the marines with almost no sweat.

Gaban took his breath, "I Guess we should expect a battle against Rear Admiral Onigumo very soon, and perhaps bounties on our heads too." said Gaban, but he didn't seem to care, after clearing the village of Konatsu and the marines guarding him, the three men find themselves in front of the villagers, "Thank you, young men." said an Old man thanking them, a few other individuals proceeded to think them too, then a man dressed like a policeman arrived, "what's the meaning of this Gaban ?" asked the man, "well, i guess i'm leaving it to you, you can be the new mayor, Genzo, people really like you, especially women ... unlike me." said Gaban, chuckling, the man called Genzo smiled gently, the rest of the villagers seemed to agree that he's the best one for this job.

Finally, the trio arrive at the shore, ready to set sail, "well, that was easy, i'd say." said Roger, chuckling, "hold your horses, if you're looking for trouble, we're getting into one very soon for what you just did." said Rayleigh, "so, this is your ship, eh ? i was expecting something more Wild !" said Gaban, the three men jump aboard, Rayleigh then raises the anchor, and shortly, the ship sets sail, with a new Crew member recruited.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Roger Pirates**

 **1.'Captain'** Gol D. Roger | Captain

 **2.'The Dark King'** Silvers Rayleigh | First Mate

 **3.'The Wild Outlaw'** Scopper Gaban | Sniper


End file.
